Broken Cars
by The-Millennium-Dreamer
Summary: Ryou didn't plan on waking up that morning. But Marik always had to get his way. Breaking down in the middle of the street however, wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.


He felt a soft touch along his face as sleep left him for the morning.

The boy opened his eyes and caught onto the blonde haired Egyptian who was leering over him.

"Mornin' Ryou."

Ryou groaned. "Not now Marik..." It was still too early for him. Ryou treasured the days he was allowed to sleep in and he certainly wouldn't let Marik ruin this one.

He pulled a pillow over his face, holding it tightly so Marik wouldn't swipe it away.

"Not a chance! You promised to help out with the children's exhibit today so get out of bed already!" Marik was caught in a tug of war as he tried to swipe the pillow away.

"It's too early to go...!"

"I promised my sister I would have it set up by noon. And you promised to help. So I," Marik gave a harsh tug and tore the pillow out of Ryou's grip. "Win."

Ryou responded by burying himself face-first under the covers.

"Don't make me carry you to the car..."

A muttered noise was all Marik heard.

"Okay. You asked for it." Marik scooped Ryou up along with the covers. The white-haired teen yelped and scrambled within his arms.

"Okay okay!" Ryou flopped out of Marik's hold and fell onto the bed. "Just give me a minute to get ready." He dragged himself out of bed with a sigh leaving his lips.

He didn't take notice of the way Marik threw a smirk at him. He also didn't recall how literal Marik could be. But he said what he said just to get some privacy from the Egyptian.

Even if it really was for only a minute.

His throat was still groggy from the lack of his morning tea and his face was still dripping wet. As for his hair, Ryou thought he'd might as well be ready for Halloween.

"Marik may I please go back inside and finish freshening up?"

"You said a minute so I gave you a minute."

"It wasn't meant to be literal!"

Marik jumped back at Ryou's outburst. "Hey come now, you look fine. We're just going to help Ishizu and your father set up the exhibit for the elementary school field trip. Before you know it, we'll be back home, guaranteed." The blonde pressed his lips to Ryou's in hopes of calming his grumpiness.

"Ready?"

Ryou relaxed a little. Despite his tired state, he knew he'd might as well get it over with. Marik wasn't so easy to win against.

"All right. Let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit." Marik sped out of the driveway.

Ryou took the chance to search for the facial wipes he usually kept in the glove compartment. Though the wipes wouldn't be of much use for his hair.

"Marik do you have your comb on you?"

"Lemme check." Marik took one hand off the wheel to check his pockets. He pulled out a black comb and handed it to Ryou. "Might wanna fix that sex hair of yours."

Ryou hid a blush. "Not sex hair. And I wouldn't have to if you didn't pull me out of the bathroom." He frowned while trying to find his way around his hair.

"You said a minute." Marik stuck his tongue out at him. He came to a stop at the stop sign and noted that the car hesitated when he pressed the gas again.

Ryou cocked an eyebrow. "That's not normal."

Marik shook it off. "I know my car. It's in excellent shape."

"Then what does that mean?" Ryou pointed at the lit up warning sign underneath the speedometers.

"That's just check engine. It only lights up if... Oh no."

At that, Marik's not so excellent car came to a trembling stop and shut off.

"No no no! Turn back on you piece of-!" The blonde turned the key with no luck.

"Marik we're in the middle of the road!"

"I know that but it won't turn back on!"

Ryou felt a hint of panic. He gazed out the back window and was relieved to see no cars behind them.

"Damn it all. We'll have to push it to the side of the road."

"Push?" Ryou rose an eyebrow.

"It's easy. I'll just put it into neutral and you push while I steer."

"Marik I don't know if-"

"You can do it." Marik cut him off. "Anyone can, just follow my lead."

So, maybe pushing cars was easier than he had thought. But perhaps his boyfriend wasn't as sharp a driver as Ryou had thought.

After getting the car out of the road and popping the hood, Marik did nothing more but cover his hands in grime and car fluids.

"Duct tape."

"Marik I highly doubt-"

"Duct tape."

Ryou sighed and handed him the duct tape. "Now what?"

"Now we... Erm, just let me do what I'm doing, Ryou."

"You don't seem like you know very much. No offense."

"I-I do! Just give me a second."

"Its been a second." Ryou found himself smirking. Sweet revenge from that morning, he supposed.

Marik dropped a sigh. "I don't see you trying anything."

There went Ryou's enthusiasm. He gave a few confused glances at the engine before popping the lid off the radiator.

"Maybe it overheated. Did you think of that?"

"How would you know what overheated even means?"

Ryou crossed his arms, somewhat offended. "I've traveled with my dad and this sort of thing used to happen, thank you very much!"

Marik didn't answer. Ryou had a point though. He hadn't thought about that.

Since Marik stayed quiet and didn't take any further action, Ryou withdrew and found a seat on the sidewalk.

He regretted getting out of bed before noon. They would end up running late at this point. Not to mention that the summer heat wasn't helping.

Marik threw the tape on the road and marched over to Ryou. He let out an angry sigh and sat down.

"Should we call someone?"

"I tried calling and texting Rishid a few minutes ago. He hasn't replied. We're gonna be late! And it's hot! And I'm hungry!" Marik flopped over sideways into Ryou's lap.

"Calm down Marik. We're not stranded in the middle of nowhere at least."

"So what do we do now?"

Ryou scratched his head. "Wait for Odion to call back I guess. Or maybe I could get a hold of my dad." Ryou searched for his phone. "I think I left it in the car."

"Well while you do that, I'm gonna give it another shot." Marik hopped into the driver's seat and tried to start the car again. He didn't have much luck.

He looked over to see Ryou muttering curse words at the glove compartment. "Can't find your phone?"

"I don't think I brought it to begin with."

Marik warped a rather enthusiastic smirk on his face. "Hey, I have something to do while we wait."

"Looking up memes on your phone won't cheer me up right now Marik." He blinked. "Actually on second thought, don't you have my dad's number in your phone?"

"If I said yes, it would defeat the purpose of this perfect moment."

Ryou rose an eyebrow at the blonde. They were stranded along the side of the road with no hopes of starting the car. What could Marik possibly have in mind.

"What are you talking about Mar-"

He didn't have time to think as Marik locked their lips together. The force propped Ryou against the door but he didn't protest.

After all the frustration Marik had put him through today, this was something he needed.

He tried to adjust himself to a more comfortable position against the door but ended up locking it in process.

Marik smirked before pulling away. "Geez. I didn't realize you were that eager to enjoy this."

Ryou broke their unity and found himself laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Marik asked.

"Just the thought that the car won't start and we're here being silly on the side of the street."

"Well isn't that what every couple would do?"

Ryou thought for a moment. "Probably." He tackled Marik onto his seat, meeting their lips together once more.

"Mm, who said you could be on top?" Marik smirked.

Before they could continue, a knock came from the window.

Ryou was back at his seat faster than Marik could blink.

"R-Rishid." Marik opened the door as awkwardly as possible. He would've been happy to see his older brother, given the situation. "Heh... Eh... Hi."

"I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't see anything."

"No wait!" Marik turned him around and walked him over to the hood of the car. "Before you go, why not take a look at this. Ya know, get your mind off what you just saw."

Rishid shook his head but he did what needed to be done.

After only a few minutes of waiting, Marik sat back in the driver's seat. He flashed a small smile at Ryou.

"That was bad."

Ryou blushed. "Your idea. I just played along."

"Oh don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

"Not saying a word." Ryou laughed and hit the radio.

Marik met a hand to his as they drove off. He was so going to rig his car next time for round two.


End file.
